Relay-able Feeling
by jenonet
Summary: Slice of life / One-shoot / Bermula dari relay di instant messenger Line, cerita lama yang belum selesai bergulir kembali. Membangkitkan kenangan yang mati suri; menyalakan rasa yang pernah padam. Sepotong kisah cinta Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura.


Bermula dari _relay_ di _instant messenger_ Line, cerita lama yang belum selesai bergulir kembali. Membangkitkan kenangan yang mati suri; menyalakan rasa yang pernah padam.

Sepotong kisah cinta Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura.

.

.

.

 **Relay-able Feeling**

 **Disclaimer :** Characters cc **Masashi Kishimoto**

Plot and story cc **taevtae**

 **Warning :** _OOC, typos, plot rush, AU_ , bahasa non-baku, nggak jelas :')

 _Happy reading and enjoy the story_!

.

.

.

Haruno Sakura menguap lebar sambil membereskan mejanya. Sudah menjelang pagi sementara ia sendiri belum tidur. Ya, membuat dua puluh sketsa pakaian beserta contoh _user_ -nya dalam dua hari adalah hal biasa bagi mahasiswa-mahasiswi jurusan _fashion design_.

Sakura mengambil jurusan _fashion design_ di Konoha National University dan kini sudah berada di tahun keduanya menjadi mahasiswi di jurusan yang menyandang status sebagai jurusan _fashion design_ terbaik di Jepang itu.

Sakura mengambil ponselnya yang terletak di sebelah buku sketsa desainnya dan iseng membuka _instant messenger_ Line. Kelas studionya hari ini dimulai siang nanti, yaitu pukul satu. Sekarang masih pukul setengah tiga pagi dan ia belum merasa mengantuk setelah malam tadi meminum segelas besar kopi hitam agar bisa terjaga sampai tugasnya selesai.

Sakura menggeser layarnya, menampilkan _timeline_. Setelah beberapa _status, profile update_ , dan _posting_ lainnya, ia terpaku pada _relay_ yang dipost empat jam yang lalu dengan latar hitam dan tiga kata: _TBH about me_?

Sebenarnya itu hal biasa. Teman-teman Sakura yang lain pernah membuat _relay_ lainnya yang lebih gila. Seperti Namikaze Naruto, teman sekolah menengahnya, yang membuat _relay_ kontroversial dan banjir komentar: _Kouhai, Senpai_ , atau _op*ai_? * _men only_! :P*.

Yang membuat Sakura sedikit kaget adalah Uchiha Sasuke, mantan _crush_ -nya semasa sekolah menengah, sekaligus sahabat Naruto, yang terkenal cuek dan dingin yang membuat _relay_ bertuliskan ' _TBH about me_?' itu.

Sakura menggeser _relay_ tersebut, melihat _posting_ komentar teman-temannya yang lain. Seperti biasa, Naruto berkomentar hal gila: Kapan lo nembak gue?. Atau Uzumaki Karin, yang sepertinya masih mengejar-ngejar Sasuke sampai sekarang dengan komentar genit—dan _out of topic_ —nya: Calon suamiku, Sasuke- _kun_ ~. Sampai sahabatnya, Ino, yang menuliskan: Pengecut WKWK _iykwim_ , Sasuke.—yang sama sekali tidak Sakura mengerti.

Tanpa beban, Sakura mengklik _relay_ itu dan menekan kolom _join_. Ia kemudian menuliskan 'Pernah jadi _crush_ gue waktu kelas sepuluh hahaha' dengan latar pink.

Setelah komentarnya ter- _post_ , Sakura keluar dari laman Line, mengatur alarmnya pada pukul sepuluh, dan tidur.

Sama sekali tidak menyadari, di lain tempat, orang yang memulai _relay_ itu membaca dengan wajah panas.

.

.

.

"Forehead! Ini beneran lo join _relay_ -nya Sasuke?"

Sakura dan Ino kini berada di _café_ kampus sambil menikmati _late-lunch_ mereka—makan siang pukul tiga sore lebih. Sakura mengangguk ringan pada Ino yang menatapnya tajam, tidak sadar ada sesuatu pada tatapan Ino.

Sakura meneguk _iced hazelnut_ -nya, kemudian mengerutkan kening ketika akhirnya menyadari ada yang aneh pada Ino.

"Kenapa, sih, Pig?"

Ino menatap Sakura gemas. "Lo sadar lo nulis apaan? Ini lo tulis jam tiga kurang, lho! Jangan-jangan lo nggak nyadar, lagi, nulis apaan!"

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Gue sadar, kok, No. Emang gue sengaja komentar gitu. _Relay_ -nya sendiri, kan, ' _TBH about me_?', ya, gue tulis aja sejujur-jujurnya."

Ino melongo mendengar jawaban lancar Sakura. "Lo nggak mikirin perasaan Sasuke pas baca ini?"

Wajah Sakura menjadi kaku. "Gue… salah, ya, Pig? Kalo ceweknya Sasuke baca, gimana, ya? Apa gue hapus aja—"

"Kalo lo hapus kesannya aneh, tahu! Udah banyak juga yang lihat, sampai nanya-nanya ke gue segala," cerocos Ino. "Lagian, nih, ya, Sasuke itu masih _single_ sampai sekarang," tambah Ino.

"He? Ngapain juga mereka nanyanya ke lo? Kan, bisa tanya langsung ke gue?" tanya Sakura tak paham, sementara Ino hanya menghela napas pelan.

"Lo _no response_ , gitu, buat pernyataan, 'Sasuke masih _single_ '?"

Sakura jadi salah tingkah. Ino yang melihat reaksi sahabatnya tersenyum lebar. "Jadi emang belum _move on_ , ya? Gimana kalo lo deketin Sasuke aja lagi, Ra, daripada _forever single_ gitu."

Sakura mendengus sambil menyeruput kembali _iced hazelnut_ -nya. "Kemungkinan dia balik suka sama gue itu nol persen, Pig, _so, stop dreaming_!"

"Salah. _Keep on dreaming_ , Ra! Lo jangan nyerah hanya gara-gara dulu cinta lo bertepuk sebelah tangan—"

" _Crush_ , No, gue nggak ngejar-ngejar dia," sela Sakura. Ia menopangkan dagu di kedua tangannya, kali ini lebih fokus bicara pada Ino. "Gue cuma suka sama dia dari jauh, nggak lebih. Apalagi waktu itu, kan, dia lagi deket sama Karin—"

" _Baka_! Sasuke nggak mau sama Karin!" Kali ini Ino yang memotong perkataan Sakura. Ia menyempatkan diri untuk memberi Sakura sebuah jitakan pelan di dahi, membuat si gadis _pink_ meringis pelan. "Sasuke mungkin malas aja nanggapin Karin yang ganjennya luar biasa itu," tambah Ino dengan nada nyinyir.

" _Mungkin_ , kan?" ucap Sakura lirih. "Udah, ah, No. Jangan dibahas lagi. Gue udah _move on_ , kok. Yaaa.. emang, sih, belum suka sama siapa-siapa lagi, tapi gue udah siap ketemu orang yang tepat, kok."

Ino tidak membalas perkataan Sakura lagi. Ia sudah begitu keras memberi kode, namun Sakura tak kunjung peka. Jika ia sudah tidak bisa membujuk Sakura lagi, berarti hanya satu orang yang bisa meyakinkan Sakura.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Lelaki yang ternyata menyukai Sakura lebih lama dari yang bisa gadis itu bayangkan.

.

.

.

"Teme! Udah baca _relay_ lo? Komentarnya Saku- _chan_!"

"Hn."

Sasuke dan Naruto memang tidak berada di jurusan yang sama—Sasuke di jurusan arsitektur dan Naruto di jurusan Teknik Industri. Sekarang mereka sedang duduk-duduk sambil minum _cola_ di anak tangga di depan gedung _Engineering_ —ya, mereka kuliah di gedung yang sama.

"Terus gimana? Lo ke depannya mau gimana? Kemana-mana juga cowok yang mulai, Teme, jangan sampai Saku- _chan_ di—"

"Berisik, Dobe," potong Sasuke dengan wajah datar. Inilah akibat ia menceritakan perasaannya pada Naruto _dobe_. Oh, ya, setelah kelulusan sekolah mereka, Sasuke yang waktu itu galau berat karena takut tidak bisa bertemu Sakura lagi menceritakan perasaannya pada Naruto yang sama sekali tidak membantu. Lelaki _tan_ itu malah mengatakan hal-hal umum seperti, 'Tabah, ya, Teme. Kalo jodoh nggak ke mana,' yang membuat Sasuke dongkol juga karena sudah menceritakan hal memalukan itu pada sahabatnya.

Selain pada Naruto, Sasuke juga _terpaksa menceritakan_ masalah ini pada Yamanaka Ino, sahabat Sakura. Awalnya ia tidak mau lagi menceritakannya pada siapa pun, tapi Naruto _no Baka_ itu malah menggeretnya pada Ino yang kebetulan sedang sendirian saat itu dan langsung membeberkan _masalah_ Sasuke, sementara si empunya masalah tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Jadilah Naruto dan Ino yang sibuk membicarakan ini-itu.

"Lho, emangnya lo udah nggak suka sama Saku-chan?"

Sasuke melayangkan _death glare_ -nya pada Naruto. "Hn," tapi hanya itu yang bisa Sasuke keluarkan dari mulutnya.

Naruto berdecak sebal. "'Hn, hn' mulu, lo, tiap diajak ngomong! Jadi cowok, kok, lenje amat! Bener, tuh, kata Ino- _chan_ , lo itu pengecut!" Naruto sengaja memanas-manasi Sasuke, tahu tabiat Uchiha yang memiliki gengsi selangit dan sifat tidak mau kalah.

Sasuke menggeram kesal, sementara Naruto dalam hati bersorak senang karena rencananya berhasil. "Gue bukan pengecut."

Naruto semakin semangat jadi kompor gas(?). "Nih, ya, buktinya lo nggak bisa bertindak selama ini. Nggak berani dekatin Sakura. Sekedar _say_ ' _Hi_ ' aja gengsinya selangit. Makin dewasa Sakura itu makin cantik, Teme. Gue yakin yang suka sama dia di kampus ini juga banyak—"

Naruto menghentikan kata-katanya ketika melihat Sasuke yang tiba-tiba bangkit dan berjalan menjauh.

"Woy, Teme! Mau kemana lo?"

"Mau buktiin kalo gue bukan pengecut!" balas Sasuke tanpa menoleh, meninggalkan sahabat kuningnya yang melongo kebingungan.

" _Cola_ -nya buat gue aja kali, ya?"

.

.

.

Sakura dan Ino hendak meninggalkan _café_ , namun urung beranjak saat Sasuke dengan napas terengah dan wajah _stoic_ -nya menghampiri meja mereka.

Tepatnya, menghampiri Sakura dan menatap tajam gadis yang kini sudah merona itu.

"Eh? Sas—"

"Gue suka sama lo."

"HAH?!"

Tidak hanya Sakura, tapi Ino dan hampir sebagian orang yang ada di _café_ itu bereaksi sama. Kebanyakan adalah mahasiswi yang mengidolakan Sasuke. Beberapa adalah mahasiswa yang baru-baru ini naksir Sakura.

Sasuke kemudian menoleh pada Ino dengan tatapan tak kalah tajam dari sebelumnya. "Dan Yamanaka, gue bukan pengecut."

Ino yang tadinya sedang kaget malah senyum-senyum tidak jelas. "Nah, gitu, dong! Tinggal ngomong dari dulu aja apa susahnya, sih!" ujar gadis pirang itu, membuat Sakura kebingungan.

"Kenapa, sih, No?"

Sebelum Ino membuka mulutnya, Sasuke angkat bicara, "Kalo gue pernah jadi _crush_ lo, lo itu _first love_ gue. Kalo lo pernah suka sama gue, gue suka sama lo dari dulu sampai sekarang—dan akan terus begitu. Kalo lo udah mau _move on_ , maaf, Nona, nggak gue izinin." Sasuke duduk di sebelah Sakura dan menggenggam tangan gadis itu. " _Don't move. Stay_."

Sakura merasa jantungnya berhenti berdegup saat Sasuke menggenggam tangannya dengan hangat, ditambah dengan tatapan lembut namun seriusnya. Oh, jangan lupakan rentetan kata-kata manis yang sepertinya tidak akan diucapkan seorang Uchiha.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil, membuat siapa pun yang melihatnya meleleh karena baru pertama kali melihat senyuman maut Uchiha Sasuke.

"Lihat-lihatan aja! Kapan nembaknya, Teme?"

Naruto yang mengikuti Sasuke langsung duduk di sebelah Ino yang sedari tadi jadi penonton kedua orang yang sudah di _ship_ -nya sejak dulu ini _on the way_ jadian.

"Iya, nih, Sasuke! Kapan bilang, 'Lo mau jadi pacar gue nggak?'-nya?" sambung Ino.

Sasuke tidak menghiraukan kedua pengganggu yang duduk di depannya ini. Ia menatap Sakura dalam, memperhatikan kedua _emerald_ jernih gadis itu. Memperhatikan wajah manis gadis itu. Memperhatikan helaian-helaian yang keluar dari ikatan rambut gadis musim semi itu. Memperhatikan bibir _pink_ yang… _Nggak, gue harus menahan diri_ , batin Sasuke. _Ehm_. Mari kita lanjutkan. Memperhatikan Haruno Sakura dan segala hal yang ada pada gadis itu yang bisa membuat Sasuke berdebar-debar dan salah tingkah.

"Haruno Sakura," Sasuke berkata lembut dengan suara rendahnya. "Ayo lanjutin _relay_ -nya."

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Lagi manis-manisnya, kok, malah ngomongin _relay_?

" _Relay_?" Sakura menyuarakan pikirannya.

" _Relay_ perasaan gue, perasaan lo," Sasuke menghela napas pelan, "Perasaan kita," tambahnya. " _Relay_ yang nggak ada garis _finish_ -nya. _Relay_ yang nggak ada kata _the end_ -nya. _Relay_ yang isinya kita berdua."

Sakura tidak bisa berkata apa-apa selain mengangguk bahagia. Dan tidak ada yang lebih bahagia dari perasaan saat Uchiha Sasuke menariknya ke dalam pelukan.

Pelukan pertama dari—yang sebenarnya adalah—cinta pertamanya.

.

.

.

 **—EPILOGUE**

"Sasuke- _kun_ , kamu udah berapa lama, sih, suka sama aku?"

Sakura dan Sasuke saat ini berada di ruang keluarga kediaman Haruno. Sasuke menemani Sakura yang masih sibuk mengerjakan sketsa _spring style_ -nya.

"Hn."

Sakura menyimpan pensilnya dengan kesal. Kenapa, sih, pacarnya ini begitu irit bicara?

"Apa susahnya, sih, kasih tahu aja? Aku kan, kepo, Sasuke- _kun_!"

Sasuke terkekeh pelan, lalu mengusap-usap kepala gadis kesayangannya. Gadis yang bisa membuatnya menjadi lelaki hangat—hanya pada Sakura, tentunya.

"Dari MOS waktu SMA," jawab Sasuke kalem.

Sakura membelalakkan matanya. "Hah? Udah lama banget, dong?" tanyanya, yang disambut dengan anggukkan lelaki stoic itu. "Aku aja suka sama Sasuke- _kun_ waktu kelas sepuluh semester dua!"

Sasuke terkekeh lagi. Baginya sangat mudah untuk tersenyum atau tertawa jika bersama dengan Sakura. Hari-harinya terasa lebih hangat.

"Kamu, kan, nggak peka," balas Sasuke sambil—lagi-lagi—tersenyum. Semenjak berpacaran dengan Sakura, ia juga yang berinisiatif untuk menggunakan 'aku-kamu' dengan gadisnya. Uchiha yang sangat _out of character_.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Gimana mau peka, kalo dikasih kode aja enggak!"

Kali ini tawa Sasuke keluar, membuat Sakura yang berada di sebelahnya mau tidak mau ikutan tertawa. "Untung aja kamu lihat _relay_ aku waktu itu, dan kasih komentar gitu." Sasuke menghadapkan dirinya pada Sakura, lalu memegang kedua bahu gadis itu dan menempelkan hidung mereka, mengeliminasi jarak yang ada di antara mereka. "Aku sayang kamu, Haruno Sakura."

Sebelum Sakura membalas perkataan Sasuke, kedua bibir mereka bersentuhan. Bukan ciuman panas, hanya ciuman singkat—terlebih karena ini rating T hehehe * _plak_.

Sasuke memegang wajah merah Sakura dengan kedua tangannya. "Jangan pasang tampang begitu, dong. Aku, kan, harus tahan-tahanin diri biar nggak kebablasan."

Sakura segera menarik dirinya menjauh. " _KYAK_! Dasar _pervert_!"

Lagi-lagi Sasuke tertawa. Sungguh, hanya cinta dan Haruno Sakura yang bisa membuat seorang Uchiha jadi sebegini _out of character_ -nya.

Oh, tidak hanya cinta dan Haruno Sakura. Berterimakasih jugalah pada _relay_ yang menjadi _accidental cupid_ mereka.

.

.

.

 **—FIN—**

.

.

.

Hai, hai! Aku kembali dengan _fic_ abal-abal _a la_ **taevtae** hehehe. Maaf, belum bisa kasih _fic_ yang bagus, cuma ini yang ada di kepala aku :')

Ide _fic_ ini sebenernya didapet pas ada _game_ di Instagram yang ini, nih, ' _DM me and I'll do this_ ,' yang jadi semacam _relay_ gitu. Kebetulan di Line ada _relay_ juga, jadi biar lebih _simple_ aku pakai _relay_ Line :D

Gimana _fic_ -nya? _Please leave a review for me_ yaaa, aku butuh kritik dan saran dari _reader(s)_ semua :)))

 _Thankyou for reading (and review-ing for those who leave a review). See you in another fic(s) of mine_! :)))))


End file.
